1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squeal preventing disc brake pad assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeal has been a plaguing problem in disc design, and is generally caused by the brake pads intermittently grabbing and skipping over the sliding surface of the disc.
To prevent such squeal, a thin, asymmetrically configured shim has been inserted between the friction pad backing plate and the face of the hydraulic actuating piston to push the friction pad against the disc, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,643. Such a device, while certainly helpful, has not been found to be completely effective.